ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Piscciss II
Piscciss II is a fanmade planet, created by User:Dr. Animo. Piscciss II is the real homeplanet of the Piscciss Volann, the Piscciss Premann and the Piscciss Cephali (during Ben 10: Alien Alliance). It is just as Piscciss a aquatic planet but only a little bigger and the core of the planet is similiar to ours. The species has built villages and cities on the bottom. Overview Piscis II is aquatic planet with a huge ocean. This ocean is 10 mile on it's deepest. Highest mountain of the planet can be find, 2 mile under the surface of the sea. The planet can be found in the Piscis-Solar System. The diameter is equal to 1.2 times the diameter of Earth. The core have a diameter of 2000 mile Some cities are ankered in the bottom by chains and droves above other cities. The planet is inhabited by three sapient species: the Piscciss Cephali, the Piscciss Premann and the Piscciss Volann. The planet is also inhabited by various sea creatures, some deadly, some domestic. Known Species﻿ Sapient Piscciss Cephali Piscciss Cephali are octopus-like aliens who partly inhabit the water planet Piscciss II in the Piscciss Solar System. They are one of the 3 sapient species on the planet. Those creatures have 10 tentacles which are 4 grab arms. The others are used to walk. Their limbs are connected with their head. They have a large mouth but the their brain is pretty small. This because of the fact that their vital organs are also located in their head. They have a yellow-orange color and the male population have orange spots on their head. The females have blue spots. The older they are, the more spots they have. They can become circa 75 years old. 40% of all the cities on Piscciss II are inhabit by those creatures. Their regime is based on a monarchy, those with a king. Piscciss Premann. Piscciss Premann are rare crab-like aliens from Piscciss II in the Piscciss Solar System. They have 4 legs to carry them and two arms. Other then most crab-like creatures, they don't have a claw. They have a blue color. Their mouth is vertical and his teeth are made for eating flesh. They are nearly extinct since the Pyros-Piscciss wars 50 years ago. Now there is a peace treaty. They are born hunter and are wearing most of the time an Ebidrab claw. They have a ritual: When a male Piscciss Premann becomes 15 years old and so become a man, they are sent to a hunt with a group 'generals' Those 'generals' are Piscciss Premann who are 30 years old and strong, mighty warriors. The younglings must hunt on Ebidrabs and eventually kill one for his claw. But there are also a couples of rules. The Ebidrabs must be a healthy adult exemplar. They aren't allow to kill young ones, mothers, old or weak Ebidrabs. If they break one of the rules, they will be banished from their community. If one of the younglings dies during the hunt, he will be honored and buried like a king. There are only 10 villages of those species. They can become 120 years old, making them oldest sapient creatures on the planet. Piscciss Volann. Piscciss Volann are catfish like aliens from Pisccis II. An adult version of this alien is grey, nearly 2 meter long and have small teeth. Males have a little mustache. They have green fins on their back and elbows which allows them to swin very fast. They also have a little lantern on their head, used to little the dark cave on Piscciss II. The younglings are smaller and have a yellow- black striped tail. Because they aren't as strong as the adult version, they have a large mouth, full of teeths to protect them against other sea creatures. If they grow older, the mouth becomes smaller and they loose their teeth. They are very civilized and 59% of all villages are made and inhabited by the Piscciss. A weird syndrome called megatooth syndrome prevents that a Piscciss Volann loses his teeth and they grow even bigger. But as a side-effect, they are much more agressive than the normal counterparts. They can become 75 years old. Not-sapient﻿ Alkali Lake Monster The Alkali Lake Monster (Crocodillea selachimorpha) is a giant sea creature who comes originally from Pisccis II. They are crocodile-like sea creatures with the seize of a submarine. They have for flippers and a giant fin on his back. His head is protected by a big horn and armorplates behind his eyes. They have green, leather-like skin, similar to crocodiles. He also have a long tail, that can be used as a weapon. They are very fast in water and are agressive. He is an omnivore. His diet is based on plants, little fishes, Krakken eggs and cadavers of all ready killed preys. They aren't real hunters. They are natural enemy of the Krakken and Megalotops﻿. Conducteel Conducteel (Murene voltera) is a little eel like creature who lives in the seas of Pisciss II. They are one of the most hunted creatures of the planet and can create electroshocks, to defend him against predators, similar to electric eels with their prey. They are smal and have yellow and blue stripes. The yellow points on the blue stripes are electric cells. On his front and back, he have a light blue fin with end in his tailfin. He have blue nose while the rest of his head is yellow. He also have two antennas on his beak with he use to navigate. His four limps allows him to swim. They are herbivors and eats waterplants Draciaqu Draciaqu (Anguiliformes dracius) is a huge eel who live on the bottom of Piscciss II. Those herbivors, they only eat waterplants, can grow nearby 50 meters. Despite his enormous lenght, he is hunted by the planet's three top predators: Krakken, Megalotops and the worst of all, Scarcharosuchus. They have a brown-green color and have several antenna's all over his body, by with he can feel a predator coming. They have several fins, 2 after the beak, 2 around his waist and 2 flanking his tail. They are very small and that helps them to escape in caves. He communicate with others by clicking noises and warns them for predators or tell them where they can eat. They are very fast and agile. Ebidra Ebidra (Nephropidea monstrois) is a giant lobster species from Piscciss II. They play an important role in the cultus of the Piscciss Premann. A young Premann, can only become a man if he kills an Ebidra and takes his right claw. The claws of the Ebidra are different to each other. The left is to hold his prey and the right to chop it. They eat everything that they finds. They are very solitair and will allways swims alone. They have only one enemy, beside the Piscciss Premann, the Scarchaosuchus. They scatter the bottom and lives from Conducteel and Alkali Sea monsters. They hunt only in packs when they see a Alkali Sea monster to take it down. Krakken Krakken (Kraken monstrum) is a giant sea predator which live on Piscciss II. It has been proven that the Krakken is an amphibian creature despite the fact there's no atmosphere on Piscciss II. They are large creatures with two tentacles by the beak. They live on a diet of Alkali Sea Monsters, Conducteels, Draciaqus and everything else that is weak enough to kill. The Krakken is very good parent and will leave her nest only for food. During the hatching period, the mother is highly aggressive and will not tolerate anything to come near her nest. They are the natural enemy of the Megalotops and vice versa. Megalotops Megalotops (Carcharodon superia) is a giant shark-like predator who hunts everything it sees. They have exactly the same seize of the Krakken but with a few differents. The tentacles are replaced by horns with they use to pierce its preys. His second pair on legs is replaced by fins and he have a dorsal fin, instead of a tail fin. They eat everything they can kill and are specialized in killing young Krakken. His only true enemy is adult Krakken and a Scarcharosuchus. Male Megalotops have a black horn between his eyes and the scientist of Piscciss, thinks that they uses this to impress the female population. Some believe that the Krakken and the Megalotops were once one species but by a mutation have evolved in two totally different creatures. His teeth are used to rip the flesh from the bones while by the Krakken, his teeth are used to crushed the bones and shells of his prey. Omardocer Omardocer (Ammonite giganto) is a large herbivor of the deep sea. They have a lenght of three meter and a diameter of 0.2 meter. His tentacles are long and used to grab eggs which he breaks with his beak. But mostly they eat waterplants. His eyes are very light sensitve. A big part of his body is protected by a shell with have thorns but that doesn't save them from Megalotops or Krakken. Scarcharosuchus doesn't really hunt on this creatures since there are more than enough other prey. The thorns can cause incredible damage to the mouth of a Megalotops and Krakken but this won't stop them. Their shell is common used by the Pisccis Premann as a hunting horn. Scarcharosuchus Scarcharosuchus (Carcharodon apocalyptica) is the largest and most deadly predator from the planet. He's the 7th most dangerous predator of the galaxy. Those monsters can become 25 meters long and a male scarcharosuchus must only fear another male. They eat Krakken, Megalotops, Alkali Sea monsters, Draciaqu and Ebidras. They are snake-like creatures with a head of a crocodile and the fins of a shark. He swims very fast and when you sees him, you are too late flee. Some locals calls him the Leviathan. For years was believed that the scarcharosuchus was a myth but the corpes of several sea creature proven his existence. It was first seen by a Galvan sea biologist, the father of Azmuth and he was also the first and one of the only who survived the encounter. The Galvans believes this creature hasn't evolved in 75 million years because it is such a succesfull predator.it is said hes ripjwas natural predator Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Water Planets